


You have got to be kidding me.

by Spectrestories



Series: Cute Haikyuu Oneshots! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday banter, M/M, They're all dorks, kuroo being a little shit, some fluff at the end!, tsukki is so fucking done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tsukki's birthday! and kuroo has a surprise for him! and apparently he thought kidnapping him was a good way to show him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have got to be kidding me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! got another oneshot out! i hope you all enjoy this i had fun writing it so i hope you have fun reading it!

Kei was just trying to enjoy his peace and quiet, which for the record he barely got even in his own home nowadays, but noooo like always its disturbed. 

The disturbance is in the form of someone putting a sack over his head then lifting him up. The only reason he doesn't panic straight away and shout for help is because he hears the ridiculously loud giggles of Kuroo and Bokuto. So instead He just lays like a sack of potatoes over whoever shoulder knowing it would be futile to even try to resist those muscles weren't for show after all. So he just decided to see if they would actually tell him what they were doing.

"What the fuck are you doing Tetsu and why is there a bag on my head?" Kei grinds out annoyance clear in his voice. 

"Now, now Tsukki! I can't tell you all my secrets can I?" Kuroo replies cockily.

kei shifts his position from- he's guessing kuroo's- shoulder, to smack him in the face. He smirks victoriously when the impending smack and whining reaches his ears. 

"Tsukkiiiii, that hurt why are you always so mean to me?" 

"Because you always deserve it," Akaashi deadpans, making kei jump not realising the quiet boy had been there and also thanking all the gods that at least one sane  person was with the pair of idiots.

"Ahhhh Tsukki!! you're gonna love it! It's sooooo cool!!!" Bokuto squeals excitedly Kei can just imagine him jumping around not being able to contain it. 

"Oh really?I'm excited already, that description was amazing really, but could you be a bit more specific?" He drawls out sarcastically,He feels Kuroo stiffen and hears the resounding smack from him probably hitting Bokuto.

"Bro! You know I love you but it's a surprise as in no telling him!!" Kuroo hisses out. 

"But I didn't tell him what it was! just that there was a surprise!" Bokuto protested trying to whisper but, with his voice it was more like a normal person talking.

"I can hear you guys you do realise that?" He deadpans

"w-what? I don't know what you're talking about Tsukki!" Bokuto says loudly letting out a bout of nervous laughter.

"He's onto us!" He 'whispers' to Kuroo.

Akaashi just sighs "they have a surprise for you at the house, but I can't tell since Bokuto and Kuroo will just whine at me," he informs Kei "They wanted to do something special since its your birthday but, they may of went a bit far..." He trails off.

"I don't think I want to know anymore," Kei states 

Kuroo laughs "Don't worry Tsukki! You'll love it!" 

After about ten minutes of walking Kei is finally put down and the sack is removed.

Kei blinks trying to get his eyes adjusted to the light as he readjusts his glasses. He takes in the living room of kuroo's house, which had a giant inflatable dinosaur in the middle of it with about a 50 dinosaur themed balloons covering the whole floor. 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he says feeling fucking done "I tell you I like dinosaurs one time and what do I get? A fucking inflatable dinosaur on my birthday, do I even want to know where you got this?"

kuroo and Bokuto exchange glances before shaking their  heads "probably not," Kuroo admits

"they just came home with it one night I decided not to ask questions, since they could of got it from a stripclub for all I knew and honestly it wouldn't of surprised me I've learnt to just ignore them when they do something like that," Akaashi stated 

Kei nodded "that's probably for the best,"

"Are they insulting us?" Bokuto asked Kuroo 

Kuroo just shrugs his shoulders "probably? I can never tell with them two,"

"Tetsu why did you think this would be a good a idea?-Actually,"he cuts himself off "don't answer that, i don't think my brain can handle much more stupidity," he cuts in quickly when he sees Kuroo's mouth start to open who then proceeds to pout at him.

Bokuto just grins at him lopsidedly "just enjoy it Tsukki we all know you love dinosaurs!" 

Kei just sighs "get rid of the dinosaur and some of the balloons then we can watch some movies and order pizza or something cause I'm fucking done," he flops onto the couch closing his eyes.

once they finally get the room cleared of balloons and the dinosaur which took much longer then it should of with Kuroo and Bokuto's excessive whining. The four of them squash together on the couch eating pizza they ordered earlier while watching a movie, with Akaashi dryly criticising the plot, Bokuto yelling like a child at all the fight scenes and Kuroo making innuendos out of everything and of course himself drawling out comments about how stupid the characters are. All in all Kei enjoyed it immensely, and maybe it was even better when hours later they were all snuggled together on the couch and he felt a feather light kiss on his forehead making him open his eyes slightly and smiling seeing Kuroo move back into place.

when Kuroo settled again Kei nervously moved and placed his lips against kuroo's gently smiling when he felt him stiffen for a few moments he moved to pull away before a hand reached up and pulled him back in Kuroo happily responding now, neither tried to deepen the kiss they were content with the simple press of lips when they parted they didn't exchange any cheesy words or anything they just smiled at each before settling down again much closer then before. Maybe Kei wouldn't mind being kidnapped again if it ended like this every time this is something he wouldn't mind getting used to.

 


End file.
